User blog:FrostSnake/32nd Hunger Games
So, I was writing a hunger games for my friends, and I decided to post it here, just so you guys can see it, and maybe sponsor. I don't really expect anyone to read it, but oh well. Main Tributes The main tributes are from Districts 1 - 4, and the 7 female. My friends are Jackie from District 2, Olivia from District 4, and the siblings from district 3. The rest are just their allies, so that's why their mentioned. Reapings District 1 The sun shines, reflecting off shining buildings. Today is only the most important day of the year: Reaping day. Today 2 lucky tributes will be chosen to fight to the death. But, most likely the tributes will be determined by whoever screams the words 'I volunteer' first. Most families walk if they walk, but the richer families drive a car. As a family steps out of the car, the teenager girl hugs her parents, and promises she won't volunteer, even though she has training. She decided she would never volunteer because it would be stupid to throw your life away. The girl looks out of place with girls in makeup and styled hair, brightly colored dresses flowing in the wind. She wears a black dress, hair braided back and no makeup on. As her younger brother hugs their parents, she waits until her joins her. It's only his first reaping, so naturally he's scared. They wait in line together until she reaches her arm out, day dreaming until she hears the peacekeeper say, "Next." Stepping out of the way, she watches in silence as her little brother gets his finger pricked, flinching from the pain. In response, she looks down at her own finger tip to see the small droplet of blood, and she wipes it on her dress. Stepping into the 15 year female section, she waves to her brother who disappears into the 12 year old section. Stepping onto the stage, the escort makes her speech. Only some people listen, but most everyone has heard it before. Stepping over to the girl's bowl, she calls the name as she pulls out a slip. "Savanna Slaughter!" The crowd parts as she steps into the aisle. Walking up to the stage, looking a tad bit annoyed, Savanna states at the crowd, waiting for the volunteers to start. "Is there any volunteers?" The escort calls. At least 12 girls start yelling to be a tribute. A strong red head is picked and Introduces herself as Amber, as Savanna walks back down into the crowd of people. Of course there are volunteers for the male tribute, with the picked tribute being a tall guy named Ryan. The two shake hands and follow their new escort into the Capitol building, with the crowd cheering behind them. Distict 2 Today the mining of stone and making of weapons is absent. Of course, it's reaping day. Nobody works because they have to know who will represent them in these games which are very important. Families emerge from their concrete houses and behind walking to the reaping areas. Some drive, but mostly people walk. A lot of years people want to volunteer. Eventually people make it into the reaping, except one family is running late, so they run through the streets, needing to make it before they get punished. They make it in, and only their oldest daughter heads into the reaping area, waving good bye to her parents and her younger sister, promising to see them soon. There is almost no line, so she's immediately up, and flinches as the small machine pricks her finger, drawing blood. She winces slightly, but says nothing and heads into the reaping zone, where the escort is already on the stage. Once she's in the 15, Female section, she waits, biting her lip as the escort rambles on and on about the joy of the hunger games. Time seems to slow down as she walks towards the bowl full of names. It's only a few among thousands, the chances are slim, she reminds herself. Hoping against all hope she isn't called, she listens for the name of the person who will fight to the death. "Jacqueline Spelta!" Rings out through the area and Jackie's world crashes around. Panic fills her chest and the crowd parts around her as she heads up towards the stage, her eyes searching the crowd desperately, begging for a volunteer. Surely someone would love to take her place in the games? She reaches the stage, her heart in her throat, her legs feeling like lead. As the escort calls out if anyone would like to volunteer, Jackie looks around hopefully. But no one comes, and Jackie stands on the stage, understanding she will probably die. Of course there are volunteers for the boys and the one chosen is strong as always. "What's your name dear?" The escort asks. "Mason." He answers. "Give it up for our tributes Jacqueline and Mason!" She yells and the crowd claps and cheers as the two shake hands and follow her into the justice building. District 3 Electricity crackles through the air as the district opens their eyes to the night mare day of the year. Where before their very eyes, children will be taken from them and forced to fight to the death. Not only that, but they have to watch it on live television, and district 3 definitely doesn't have a good track record. One large family is already walking towards the reaping area, getting a good head start. Others are out, but not many are walking yet. Of their 5 children, 3 are eligible for reaping. This is their 3rd born child's first reaping. Slowly they reach the reaping area, because they live further away from it than most people. Only a few are there, so each child gets a hug as they head into the reaping area, each getting their fingers pricked. They reach their respective sections soon enough: 17 male, 15 male, and 12 female. Slowly, the rest of the district shows up, and joins them in the anxious wait for knowing if they'll soon be dead. When the whole district is packed into the square, the escort emerges from behind the curtain. "District 3! I am Briley Witchgrove and I'll be your escort for the 32nd hunger games! I know you aren't quite as excited as some of the other districts, so I'll make this quick!" A woman with her green hair twisted straight up screams into the microphone, smiling into the crowd. She stumbles over to the girls bowl in her high heels, and the heels are way to big for anyone sane to wear. Briley reaches into the bowl and swirls the names around and pulls a slip out, and clutches it tightly staggering back to the middle of the stage. "Kiersten Russ!" She yells out, and a collective sigh of sadness is released for the small red head. Kiersten emerges from the crowd, the same girl from the big family. It was only her first reaping, how did this happen? She tried not to cry on the way up to the big stage, and finally made it up there. "Any volunteers?" Briley asked, but there was none. So, she stumbled over to the other bowl and pulled out a name. "Parker Russ!" The name of the 12 year olds sibling shocked the district into silence. The silence was broken by a loud wailing sound in the observer section. The frightened and shocked boy walked up to the stage and stood beside his younger sister. "It's going to be ok" he whispered. "No it's not..." Kiersten snuffled back. "Why?" He asked. "Because one of us will have to die." She answered just as Briley shuffled them into the justice building. District 4 Waves lap at the surrounding shore as slowly the whole district wakes up. Today isn't any normal day. It's reaping day, and some occupants await the reaping with excitement, while others fear it, hoping that their name isn't called. Some believe the reaping to be an honor, while others believe it to be a death sentence. However, since district 4 is a career district, there are people preparing to volunteer as tribute. People step out of their small houses, dressed in the fanciest clothes they have. One girl in particular steps out of her house, followed by her two younger sisters, and their parents follow, nervous expressions on their faces. Their eldest child has training, but their not worried about her being reaped. The two younger ones can't even be reaped. They just worry about district 4 being a district where people volunteer for the games. The girl walks down the road with her family, her ocean blue dress trailing slightly behind her. She has a plan for today, but she hasn't told anyone. They reach the reaping site and she waves to her family, guilt prickling her stomach and she stands in line among the other residents of district 4. When she reaches the front she extends her finger out. When the needle punctures the skin, she hardly flinches. Slowly she makes her way to the 15, female section, starting to second guess her decision to do the unthinkable. However, she quietly reminds herself that she'd win, she's a career of course. The escort steps out onto the stage where the crowd cheers for her. Even though plastic surgery has made her hideous, no one cares. They're all excited to know who will be representing their district. Tapping her microphone, the escort begins to speak, "Hello District 4 and happy hunger games! My names Marian Hunter and I will be your escort for the 32nd hunger games! Let me just remind you of the fabulous opportunity at hand!" She flipped her hair, giving the residents a view of her grotesque cheek bones as the bulged out of her cheek covered in blue blush. Her heels click across the stage as she reaches her unnaturally long fingers into the girl's bowl. Pulling out a slip she calls out, "Evanora Tide!" and a slim blonde girl steps out of the crowd. A small gasp erupts from the crowd. She's part of the wealthiest family in the district. Everybody stares until the spell is broken by one girl. "I volunteer!" The girl in the blue dress yells and steps out of the crowd. Evanora slips back into the crowd without a word as the volunteer walks to the stage. "Oh how wonderful!" Marian exclaims waving her hands excitedly. "What's your name dear?" "Olivia Mcnulty" She replies her gaze searching over the crowd for her parents reaction. Olivia's thoughts however are interrupted by the calling of the males name. "Jagger Matthews!" She calls and nobody dares volunteer as a tall, tough blonde guy walks up to the stage, sending glares at residents. As he arrive on the stage, he extends his hand, and Olivia shakes it. "Nice to meet you Olivia. Careers right?" He asks grinning. "Of course, and the careers will be stronger than ever." Olivia replies turning to follow Marion into the Capitol building. Jagger walks passed her, clapping her on the back and turns and says "I think we will get along just fine." Chariot Races The only sound for miles is that of cheering audiences. Almost everyone in the Capitol is out along the side lines, all of them wanting to see the new tributes. Fancy clothes, bets already started, colored hair, drinks, flying money, these people are the definition of spoiled. All of the talking stops as the Capitol anthem begins to play, and the audience begins to watch eagerly for the district 1 tributes. Cheers erupt as Amber waves into the crowd, her silk dress billowing around her, the fabric shifting colors with every movement. Her hair falls loose around her shoulders, and the Capitol people cheer and shout, and on the other side of her Ryan wears a tuxedo that shifts between black, white, grey, brown, and sparkling blue. His black hair is spiked up with gel as he waves triumphantly into the crowd as if he already won. The Snow White horses carry the 2 tributes past screaming fans that throw flowers, but the real chaos happens when the duo begin to throw diamonds into the crowd. Cheers get even louder as they continue to be paraded right to the city circle. Next up is the district 2 chariot. Jackie is at first shy even though the Capitol audience loves her. She moves around slightly, which causes her long grey dress to blow in the wind, along with her slightly curled hair. Mason wears a stone grey tuxedo, with a touch of make up that brings out the chiseled look in his face. He stares straight ahead, ignoring the Capitol audience. As the grey horses pull them into the sunlight, Jackie's rhinestone belt shines, and so does the silver aspects in her make up, and she waves shyly to the crowd, and more cheers erupt. A small sword is bent and wraps around her head like a headband, and that shines in the light as well which is really an impressive feat. The audience cheers even louder and throws flowers, and then the district 3 chariot comes out of the stable. Parker and Kiersten wear black jumpsuits, and as they move, miniature lightning bolts pop up and streak across the black background. They both wear capes with lightning bolts on them to symbolize electricity and hold glowing balls of energy in their hands. Bolts of lightning streak along the side of their chariot. Capitol residents cheer, but most of them are still watching the glam of districts 1 and 2, until the siblings raise their hands and a lightning bolt flies out of the chariot, drawing all attention to them for a moment, earning them glares from all the tributes in front of them except Jackie who just stares at them wide eyed. However that was their big finish, because the district 4 chariot emerges from the stables receiving a big cheer from the audience. Dressed in matching blue togas that shimmer like the ocean, Olivia and Jagger waste no time in playing up to the crowd. They wave as smile as the crowd enjoys the small water lillies that make up the bottom half of Olivia's dress. She picks a few off and and throws them into the crowd receiving more cheering. The Capitol audience is very excitable. Jagger starts chanting District 4 and the audience joins in, as the 2 district 4 tributes press a button that shoots water into the crowd. The two other career districts turn around glaring as Mason starts a district 2 chant, and Amber and Ryan start yelling for district 1. The whole crowd interrupts into chaos as District 5 comes out, but barely receives any attention because of the screaming and the fact they are dressed as solar panels. District 6 is a train, and the tributes are dressed as conductors, but nobody pays any attention, some people betting on who will win the screaming contest between districts 1, 2 and 4. District 7 is dressed as trees for the 32nd year straight. 8 consists of randomly sewn together fabric, and in 9 they are dressed up as wheat stocks. The crowd is settled down now, because districts 1-5 have reached the city circle, so the audience observes the latest tributes. They receive slight applause and cheers, but nothing like earlier. District 10 comes out dressed as cows and 11 as farmers. District 12 waves pickaxes about as they stand in coal miner uniforms. They Capitol audience becomes bored and begins talking about betting, and the first 4 districts. Who will they sponsor...? And did your chariot do well? Training Day 1 Group Training After the head trainer finished talking, the tributes immediately head to ally up. Parker and Kiersten immediately ally up, and all the people from the career districts form into the career pack. Cheering and yelling the careers take their rightful place at the weapon station. Jagger grabs a trident and starts perfecting his skills, spearing a dummy through the head, and throws another one, and it punctures the other dummy through the chest. Other tributes try not to watch the gory display, but can't help it, knowing that the dummies may be them in the actual games. Amber starts throwing her knives at moving targets, hitting a kill zone every time. Jackie and Olivia head to the bow and arrow station, each one of them shooting kill shots. Mason, of course has a mace and is running around knocking the heads off the dummies like a mad man. They say the games change people. These 6 teenagers are trained killers. Meanwhile, Parker is at the fire station, while kiersten is at the edible plants station. They decided to divide up the training since they are allied. She walks over as Parker continues trying to light a fire unsuccessfully. With her the a small girl from district 7. "Parker? This is Jess, she's from district 7! Can she ally with us? Please!" Kiersten asks. "Fine." Parker says, rolling his eyes at having to fight to the death against the careers who were still destroying the dummies ruthlessly, with two 12 year olds as his allies. "Great!" Kiersten chirps, running back to the edible plants station, followed by Jess. A couple hours later it's lunch time. Parker managed to light a fire using flint, finally, and tells kiersten that he can light a fire for them. Kiersten proudly explains how she and Jess now know what plants are edible and which are poisonous. The careers finally finished demonstrating their weapons of choice and decided to learn MORE weapons. No other tribute has gotten the chance to use the weapons because the careers have been sharpening their skills with their own weapons. They're going to switch weapons for the rest of the day. Parker and Kiersten and Jess pile loads of food onto their plates and eat like they've never had a good meal before, and they really haven't. The careers eat a little bit, but mostly they boast loudly about their skills with Jagger screaming how the careers are going to win. After lunch, the careers switch weapons to train in different areas. Jackie and Olivia learn how to sword fight. Amber learns how to wield a dagger. Jagger learns how to use knives; both throwing and close range combat. Kiersten, Parker and Jess split up again. Parker goes to learn how to build a shelter, while Kiersten goes to learn how to make snares. Everyone continues working for the rest of the day at their respective stations until it's time for dinner and bed. Day 1 of training over. Training Day 2 Today, the weapon station isn't dominated by careers, giving other tributes the opportunity to learn how to use the weapons. All of the careers are camped out in the snare station. Everybody but Jackie is learning how to create snares to catch humans. Jackie is learning how to catch animals for food. Jagger and Olivia have an easy time with the snares, and Olivia builds another snare and puts it up just as Ryan walks by. Unfortunately, the snare works too well, and Ryan steps in it, only to be pulled straight up into the fake tree, dangling by one foot. Every tribute stops what they're doing and stares at the fearsome district 1 male, now dangling by one foot, screaming in anger and raging while Amber sprinted back with a dagger and started cutting him down. Finally, the rope cut loose and he tumbled down and got back up immediately, and glared at Olivia. "You-You little..." He growled lunging forward. "Hey! Knock it off dude!" Jagger yelled, twirling a rope like a lasso, stepping in front of Olivia. Ryan stepped back, obviously surprised, then sneered again. "Fine. But I'm leaving. And in the games I WILL seek vengeance on all of you" Ryan turned to stomp out of the snare station before turning to Amber. "Amber, are you coming with me?" He asked. "No." She muttered, looking at the ground. "I don't know what you thought, but I'm not stupid. My chances are better here than with you." She says. "Fine. I didn't want to have to kill you, but you brought it upon yourself. Fools. ALL OF YOU." He screamed marching off. "What a wacko..." Jagger muttered looking at him stomping through the training center. "Hey! Why don't we go to the edible plants station? Just in case..." Jackie says. "I have a better idea!" Jagger exclaims. "Let's learn what's not edible to go poison people!" Olivia laughs slightly, and Jagger rubs his hands together like a villain. "Let's get on with it then." Amber says, still a little upset. The group of careers heads over to the station, and Jackie pays attention to what's edible, Jagger and Amber pay attention to what's not edible, and Olivia tries to remember both. Mason doesn't even pay attention at all. Meanwhile, the district 3 and 7 alliance heads over to the weapons station for the first time. Kiersten finds an instructor to teach her how to throw knives, while Parker learns how to use a sword. Jess attempts archery, only to miss the target every time. Kiersten only has minimal luck with the knives. They're too heavy for her to throw too well, but she can hit a target, just not in a lethal zone. Lucky for Kiersten, Parker's sword skills are actually half decent, at about the level of Jackie and Olivia's skills with a sword. Jess finally manages to hit a dummy with a slingshot. Next it's lunch, and Jagger starts walking around, trying to frighten other tributes until Olivia drags him back to the table to eat. At the table next to them sits the small alliance of 3 and 7. Lunch is almost over when Jess tells Kiersten a joke, and Kiersten spits out her food laughing. The food however, hits Jagger in the back of the head. He stands up slowly and turns around, a pointing angrily at Kiersten. "You. What is your problem? Do you know who you just hit?" He smirks. "Apologize right now, declare how much you fear and respect me, and I MIGHT let it go." Kiersten however looks pointedly at him. "I'm not scared of you." She says boldly. Jagger just laughs as the bell signals that lunch is over. "You should be little girl." He says shaking his head. "You know why?" He asks strutting over to the weapon station. "Because I can kill you 20 different ways with a trident alone." He picks up a trident and throws it at the nearest dummy, and the three prongs stick right in its chest. Grabbing the handle, he yanks it out and stabs the dummy behind it and stabs it through its head. He spins around. "So?" She asks, raising her eyebrows. His face twists into a gruesome smiles. "That was the wrong answer. I will kill you. Or my friends will. My friends could kill you 5 different ways with every weapon here." He twirls the trident. "Your mistake." He walks off, but stops in front of Parker. "Congrats, your girlfriend got you all killed." He says smiling. "She's not my girlfriend." "Whatever. She still got you all killed. Maybe you should duct tape her mouth shut. She's a real smart one." Jagger said, walking back to the career back who were cheering and hollering. "What did I just do?" Kiersten asked, the color draining from her face. "You got us killed. That's what." Parker says angrily. Meanwhile, Jagger is a celebrated hero in the career pack. After much discussion about how best to kill the "Idiots from District 3". Eventually they decide to go do 1 more station. The district 4 tributes go learn how to climb trees and rock walls, while Jackie and Amber go learn about edible bugs. Mason just goes back to beheading dummies with his mace, much to his allies disapproval. The district 3 tributes go to learn archery, but the tension is growing. They just made enemies out of the strongest people in the games. For 2 hours everyone works on these new skills. Their life depends on it. Tomorrow is the private session. After that is the interviews. Then the games. 23 of the people in this room will die, and they all know that. They just hope it won't be them. All of them head upstairs scared of what's to come. Scores District 1 Female: 9 District 1 Male: 8 District 2 Female: 9 District 2 Male: 10 District 3 Female: 6 District 3 Male: 7 District 4 Female: 10 District 4 Male: 11 District 5 Female: 4 District 5 Male: 6 District 6 Female: 6 District 6 Male: 3 District 7 Female: 7 District 7 Male: 7 District 8 Female: 6 District 8 Male: 7 District 9 Female: 2 District 9 Male: 5 District 10 Female: 7 District 10 Male: 8 District 11 Female: 6 District 11 Male: 7 District 12 Female: 6 District 12 Male: 5 Games Day 1/Bloodbath - The tributes ready themselves on their starting pads as the voice counts down. 20... 19... 18... The careers glance around at each other and nod, smiling and gesturing to the weapons in the cornucopia. Others glance at a meager supply they can grab before running. Some decide to try to get the supplies and weapons from the very center. Others look for where they will run without supplies. 10... 9... 8... Everyone is ready to run. Many will die. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GONG ! Cameras pan around the clearing as Jackie runs towards the cornucopia, scooping up a bag of throwing knives on her way to the cornucopia. Jagger is already there and has grabbed a shining trident. Running back into the crowd of tributes, he stabs the district 9 male through the head. Olivia reaches the cornucopia as Jackie throws a knife at the district 9 female. The knife pierces her leg, and the girl collapses to the ground howling in pain. Amber picks up a backpack, throwing it over her shoulder and a pack of throwing knives from the mouth of the cornucopia and heads back into the fight. With her sword in hand Olivia surveys the area. "Go to the other side!" Jagger yells, dragging all the valuables he can away from the other tributes. The boy from 7 approaches him, trying to steal the tent Jagger was carrying. Dropping the tent, Jagger punches the boy in the face, breaking his nose. Next he picks up a dagger from the ground and stabs the boy through the chest, where he collapses dead. The girl from 5 has picked up a knife and walks over to the girl from 9, who's trying to drag herself over to a vial of medicine. Meanwhile, Parker, Kiersten and Jess are just about to leave for the forest, when Parker decides to go for a sword. He sprints in toward it when he collides with the boy from 8. They start fighting, kicking and clawing at one another. Kiersten shrieks in anger and barrels towards them, and whams into the taller boy and he goes flying backwards only to be stabbed by Olivia, who looks up to see two more defenseless tributes standing in front of her. "Hey Jackie! Get these two for me!" She yells. Over on the opposite side of the cornucopia, Jackie readies her bow and aims for the fleeing pair as they reunite with Jess and grab their packs and start running towards the dark forest. She fires an arrow at their retreating figures. A rewarding scream echoes through the clearing as the arrow strikes flesh. Meanwhile, the district 5 female stabs the injured girl from 9 with her knife. She turns around, ready to flee when she is suddenly beheaded by Mason who found a mace at last. Amber throws a knife and kills the district 6 male with a wound to the back of the head. Olivia runs to the outskirts of the cornucopia and stabs the fleeing 12 male through the back, and he falls to the ground dead. Mason is standing at the edge of the light forest, whacking a tree with his mace. For a second, the careers watch in amazement and come to the conclusion he is a psychopath, until a high pitch scream rings out as a girl tumbles out of the tree and breaks her leg on the ground. Using his mace, Mason bashes her head in until she is totally unrecognizable. He grins savagely and turns around. "I got the 11 girl! I'm gonna check the forest. Be right back." He yells. Deep within the forest, the small alliance runs. Kiersten tries to stop the tears, but being shot in the shoulder with an arrow hurts. Parker makes them keep running, but the cold and treacherous terrain doesn't help. Finally they take shelter by climbing a thick tree and they open up their packs, hoping to find something good Back at the cornucopia, a couple tributes decided to take advantage of the careers momentary amazement and mental evaluations. Jackie is tackled to the ground by the large district 10 male and she screams as he pulls out a knife and starts trying to stab her. Luckily, all that training pays off, and she breaks his arm before he manages to stab her. However, she can't bring herself to kill him, but before he has the chance to kill her, Amber stabs him through the back of the head. Another tribute runs off from the edge of the cornucopia, and they prepare for a chase, but decide it's not worth it. They have some supplies to sort. The bloodbath is also over and the cannons start. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 9 Cannons echo through the arena. 9 children dead. In the forest on their branch that will be their temporary home, Parker, Kiersten, and Jess examine their supplies. "Well, I got a pack from the cornucopia." Parker says. "Did you guys get anything?" Kiersten sniffles again. "I got a bottle of water... And a really small backpack..." "I was going for a water bottle, but I had to stop at the last minute." Parker says. "This water won't last us very long. We'll have to hope for sponsors..." "Well, I got a couple things." Jess says quietly. "You did?" Parker asks. "What?" "Well, I got us matches while you guys were fighting..." She says, holding up a small package. "Also, I grabbed an apple and a rope." Kiersten smiles faintly. "Good, now what are we going to do about my shoulder..." She says softly, wincing in pain. "Let's look in the packs and see what we have." Parker suggests. He opens his pack and starts pulling stuff out. "Ok, I have a canteen." He says, and opens it up. "Oh, but it's empty. I also have a blanket. There's a slingshot in here, and a bowl." "I'll open Kierstens." Jess says, and takes things out. "Ok so, there's crackers, a jacket and some iodine." She says. "Is that it?" Parker asks. Jess frowns. "I think so... Oh wait, here's a net." "Well... No bandages, no first aid kit. And we really can't spare any water..." Parker says slowly. "Let's remove the arrow I guess, and wrap the wound in the extra jacket." Kiersten tries to smile, but just winces instead. "Kiersten. Try not to scream. I'd really not like to die tonight." Parker says. She gulps slowly and nods, gritting her teeth, convulsing in pain as Parker pulls the arrow out. When it's gone, the blood starts gushing until Jess ties the jacket over the wound. "This will have to do..." Jess says quietly. "We really need sponsors." Parker says. Meanwhile, at the cornucopia, the supplies are all sorted into 5 compartments within the compartment, divided with ropes. The careers are busy bickering over how to set up the tent, and who gets what colored sleeping bag. Each person has weapon of choice, lots of food and water, flashlights, ropes, pillows, blankets and everything you need to survive. Finally they get sorted and they head outside to see who died in the initial carnage. Much to their disappointment, Ryan didn't die. Instead the first face is the District 5 female. Then comes the district 6 male. Next is the district 7 male, and Jess cries softly up in her alliances tree. Then the boy from District 8. And the pair from 9. So soon they're out of the competition. The guy from 10, then the girl from 11 that Mason knocked from a tree. Finally is the 12 male, then the sky goes dark. The careers head into their tent to talk for the rest of the night and maybe do some sleeping. Parker, Kiersten and Jess try to share the blanket they got while trying to sleep in a tree. Other tributes are spread all over the arena, some in alliances, some not. 15 tributes remain... What will tomorrow hold? Day 2 The night was rough on many tributes, and they greet the morning with anticipation and nervousness, along with a touch of triumph. They also feel a little relief in the fact that the night is over. The careers awaken in their large tent and prepare to start breakfast. Amber passes out a set of cups, and Jagger pours water for everyone. Olivia passes out plates, and Jackie prepares a meal of fruit, meat, and bread for the careers. All 5 of them sit and talk, like they're on a camping trip, not in a fight to the death. The dire situation of the games hasn't reached them. They are the hunters, not the hunted. With everything they need, they have nothing to fear. Others do however. The small alliance that took refuge in the dark forest is in particularly bad shape. It's morning, but the sun doesn't rise in the dark forest. Miserable, the 3 desperately try to share a blanket. They have no weapons, and Kiersten try's to keep from sobbing, her injured shoulder throbbing. It could get infected, and there would be nothing they could do. Shivering, the trio passes around a water bottle, and they try to conserve water as best they can. "Should we light a fire?" Jess asks, her teeth chattering. "No, the careers are ready to hunt. It's too risky." Parker says sharply. Jess just frowns and huddles into a ball, not uttering another word. Kiersten leans against the large, gnarled trunk and hopes against all hope for sponsors. Something. Bandages. Anything. Suddenly, a small beeping comes from the sky and cascades into their makeshift camp. Kiersten eagerly looks at who it's for, but sinks back in defeat when she sees that it's for Parker. He hurriedly opens it up, and pulls out a shining sword. They aren't defenseless, but that doesn't mean they're safe. Using the rope, Parker ties the sword against his hip. "We need food." Jess says miserably breaking the silence. Her dark brown hair is tangled and filled with sticks and leaves, and dark circles sag under her eyes. Only 12, she shouldn't be in the games. But she is anyway. "Ill go find some." Parker says, hopping out of the tree and landing onto the ground. "Don't get lost!" Kiersten calls out, and Parker stares at her like she's stupid. "Obviously." He says, before walking into the fog. "Geez." Kiersten grumbles. She shifts position slightly, and winces in pain. Meanwhile, the careers are just finishing their big breakfast when a cannon goes off. "Huh." Jagger says. "I wonder who that was." Amber says. "And how they died." Olivia adds. "Well what's his face his out their." Jagger says, and the rest of the careers stare blankly at him. "You know, her district partner." He says pointing at Amber. "Ryan." She mumbles. "Yeah him." Jagger continues. "Suppose he has a weapon. A rogue tribute with a career mentality and an angry disposition." Jackie listens halfheartedly. She just wanted to go home. Talking of the killings in the arena, the 100 different ways she could die here depressed her. She tried not to think of it, but that's kinda hard with companions like the careers. "It could've been a mutt." Amber suggests. "Maybe." Jagger says. "I guess we'll see tonight who it was. One down." Olivia finishes. With that the careers lapse into silence. "When are we going hunting?" Mason grumbles. "We could go now." Jagger replies, cleaning dried blood off his trident. "Yeah." Mason states. "Amber and Jackie could stay behind to guard the cornucopia." Olivia suggests. "So your saying the 3 of us go?" Jagger asks. "I think so." Mason says standing up. Olivia stands up to, and puts her sword in her scabbard, and slings her quiver over her shoulder. "Where's my bow?" She asks. "Over there." Amber replies, and Olivia walks over to grab it. "See you guys in a few hours." Jagger says. "Be careful." Mason tells them. The threesome walks over to the light side of the forest and disappears into it. Deep within the dark forest, Parker reaches their alliances tree. "I got some plants to eat." Parker says, and though it's not much, they all graciously eat the meager amount of food that was found. For the second time that day, a beeping sound erupts from the sky above them and a parachute sponsor gift floats down. "I guess we have a lot of sponsors." Parker muses. The name reads Kiersten. Inside, is a disinfecting spray and bandages. Parker peels off the jacket to reveal the nasty wound. "Kiersten, this is going to hurt. Please don't scream." Parker says reassuringly. With that he sprays the liquid onto the wound and Kiersten stifles a scream. "Oh my gosh." She barely gets out before convulsing in pain. "Calm down Kiersten, you're fine." Parker tells her. "You're not the one that got shot by an arrow." She snaps, before biting her lip and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "Now I'm going to wrap it." Parker continues, ignoring her last comment. He wraps kiersten's shoulder in bandages and she sighs in relief, despite the coursing pain. It won't get any worse. "Time to settle in for the rest of the day." Parker announces half heartedly. Within the forest of light, the hunters look around for their next prey. Soon they reach a crystal clear pond. "Shh..." Olivia whispers, stopping and crouching behind a bush. The others follow. "Why are we-" Mason protests before Olivia slaps a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Just watch!" She whispers. A couple minutes later, a tribute emerges from the surrounding forest. Olivia draws her bow and aims at the girl, taking a drink from the pond. With a twang, the arrow flies from the bow, and strikes the girl in the leg. She screams in agony and looks up as the careers walk over to her. "I hope you had a nice life." Jagger says smirking, and pierces his trident through her chest. Blood splatters everywhere as a cannon sounds. "District 12." Jagger says, examining the number on her jacket. "Nice dagger." Olivia says, taking her only possession. "Let's go find another." Mason grunts, obviously ticked off her didn't kill her. The hovercraft blares overhead as the 3 continue on into the forest. Back at the cornucopia, the careers look up as the cannon sounds. "They got someone!" Amber exclaims. "Or someone got them..." Jackie mutters. "Nah." Amber says. "They're too good for that." "I hope so." Jackie says, but at the same time secretly hoping Mason was the one to die. "What time do you think it is?" Jackie asks, looking up at the sun. "Eh, probably 3 or so." The red head muses. "So 3 hours or so till they have to be back." "Cool." Jackie says. "Hopefully we can go hunting tomorrow, this is boring." Amber comments. "Yeah." Jackie's says even though she's fine with not hunting down other children and killing them. Back within the forest, the careers are getting bored. "We've been trudging for hours!" Olivia protests. "Can't we go back?" "No." Mason says for the 50th time. "I need a kill." Olivia rolls her eyes but keeps walking. Jagger pats her on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." He says, even though they could die and that might not happen. "Wait. I hear something." Mason interrupts, suddenly stopping. The others stop and listen too. A shuffling noise is nearby and they creep forward to see who it is. "Oh. It's the fat girl from 10." Jagger says snickering. "Shut up, unless you want her to get away." Mason snaps. Jagger puts his hands up. "Hey, just trying to diffuse the tension of you know, murdering someone." As the poor girl turns around, humming to herself, Mason bursts out of the bushes, and clubs her over the head, denting her skull. She collapses to the ground dead, and a cannon booms. "Done." Mason says. "Let's get back to the cornucopia." Olivia shivers slightly as she turns away from the girls dead body. At least she died in paradise, and she died a quick death. She didn't know she was going to die, so her last thought was of the beautiful forest. But, still. No one deserves to die, especially in the hunger games, killed by other children. The careers start walking back to the cornucopia, which might be a couple hours. As they walk, Jagger points out a crystal pool to Olivia. "Sometime we should go swimming there. Maybe tomorrow." He says, grinning slightly. "Sure, why not?" Olivia says, shrugging, though a slight smile is observable on her face. They continue walking, and back in the dark forest, the small alliance sits in awkward silence. What do you say in a death match? Amber and Jackie make small talk, mostly about their career training. Finally, all three of the other careers show up about sunset. "Hey!" Amber yells. "Hey!" Jagger yells back. Amber and Jackie both stand up and stretch, looking around. The sun is just starting to set. "We got a couple kills. The girl from 12 and the girl from 10." Mason says. "Cool. Good job guys!" Amber cheers. Jackie turns away to hide the revolted expression on her face. Who celebrates about killing? A career, and she was one of them. "Well, I'm starved." Olivia announces, and goes to stand by Jagger. "Me too." He says. "Let's get out some of the soup." Jackie says turning back around. "Ok." Amber says as the careers begin to prepare dinner, lighting up the campfires and flashlights. The other tributes don't have it so good. Parker cuts up the alliances apple, and passes the slices around, and they finish off the last of the water. "We're gonna need more water." Kiersten sighs. "And I don't know how much longer I can eat plants." Jess adds, chewing some edible plant. "We just have to hope for sponsors." Parker says. And with that, they try to sleep. The careers are pretty much living the good life. They eat, then wait for the anthem to play. Soon enough it does, and first face in the sky is the district 5 male. "So that's who died." Olivia says. The rest nod their agreement. Then the district 10 female, then the district 12 female. With that, the sky goes dark. "Final 12." Amber says. With that, they go to bed. Alliance stats Alliance stats Careers - Everything they could possibly need and want. District 3 and 7 - Need: Water Want: Food, warmth, and weapons for Jess and Kiersten. So... Please let me know what you think of this, and maybe you can sponsor. AND Maybe you can have a tribute as one of the remaining ones left. Category:Blog posts